


Just Sometimes

by KittyAug, KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a soppy little Chastantine ficlet written for <a href="http://hellblazer-writers.tumblr.com/">hellblazer-writers</a> over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sometimes

Chas doesn’t like guys. Not like this. Never has and never will. But he loves John. Always has and always will. In that bone deep, blood simple, do anything, stand hand in hand in the fire, kind of way. So sometimes, just sometimes, they do _this_.

It’s okay. Sometimes it’s even good. Really good. And it’s better. Better than John going out and cutting himself to bleeding on the sharp edges of some stranger. Some guy who might _really_ want to hurt him. Again.

So here they are. It started off as ‘ _just once_ ’ then ‘ _just once more_ ’. Now, it’s ‘ _just sometimes_ ’. And that’s okay.

John leaves bite marks in the headboard and bloody scratches in Chas’ skin. He’s demanding. He’s _always_ demanding. But that’s okay too. Chas is used to it. But this isn’t the part he likes. Physically, yeah sure. It’s okay. It’s even fun, sometimes. But this isn’t why he does it.

He does it for what comes after. When John _finally_ relaxes. Really relaxes. Collapses. Shuts up. Looks up and their eyes meet. And there’s nothing there between them. No walls. No fear. It doesn’t last but in those few seconds it’s glorious. Sometimes Chas even thinks John is trying to say thanks - thanks for begin _everything_ \- can’t say it in words, of course. That’d scare him half to death. But he can say it like this. With a few seconds of real genuine honesty. Even if it is silent.

And in those moments of _after_ Chas can pull him in. Tuck their bodies in close - in a way John wouldn’t normally allow. _Don’t bloody_ coddle _me, mate._ And Chas can feel John’s breath rise and fall with his own. A cool shiver across hot skin. Feel both their heartbeats still pumping true. And he knows that John’s alive. Really alive. He’s as safe as John Constantine ever gets. And sometimes, _just sometimes_ , everything feels like it might come out okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I has a tumblr - [kittyaugust.tumblr.com](http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, comments are my life blood. First time writing Chas/John - if you can let me know what you think then you'll make a very happy Kitty!


End file.
